The Soul Effect
by BloodySnowDeathDemon
Summary: Well i decided to try this because i had way to many ideas in my head and i finished it all in the same day typed it!It contains me and my yami and maybe a few oc's and i'll try updateing often!ENJOY p.s my cousin wasthe one who dug this from a pile of bad ideas and yelled WRITE NOW she wants oc and character romance tell me what you think in the reviews!


Dawn:HEY EVERYONE!It's me i'm writeing my Soul Eater story it's my first one but i really hope you like it if so you should really give me a good review or just pm me i promise(i'll try) to get you a respones back^^

**Luna:She forgot to mention we're in the story it's actually a really BIG plot point trust me you'll want to remember this.**

Dawn:Well as i was saying i hope you'll enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writeing it(which was ALOT!)SO READ ON!

**Luna:Your very forgetful today.**

Dawn:Huh?...

**Luna:You forgot the disclaimer...again.**

Dawn:OH YEAH!I don't own anything from soul eater(yet)So like i said 3 times **ENJOY!**

**Luna:let's hope you don't forget to update this story later.**

Dawn:SHUT IT!_meanie TT-TT_

**ENTER THE NEWEST STUDENTS-****chapter1**

* * *

Thier steps echoed loudly as the two walked slowly up the stairs leading to thier new school,thier new start they hoped it would turn out well.

After all this was thier dream,they had wanted to join this academy long since they were children.

"Well."said the slightly taller one,from thier voices they were obviously young teen girls.

"Well what?"the second one asked,the two sounded much the same,but at the sametime complet oppisites.

"Well i'm just a little nervous."The first one was the nicer of the two.

"Qiut your worrying i'm sure i'll be fine on my own,you on the other hand."The second one commented.

"What do you mean?"The nicer half asked.

"I'm just sayin."She glanced over in the nicer's direction.

"Saying what?"The nicer asked,offended.

"Your soft,a little on the weak side, too kind hearted you'll never make it that way,you need to get tougher."The other snorted.

"Isn't that way i'm here to learn to become stronger,i will get stronger,and i will be the best i can possibly be!"She shouted with detiermination clear in her voice.

"Whatever little one."The less shy one placed her hand on the nicer one's head,and ruffeled her hair.

"Little one?I'm the taller one,and stop your ruining my hair!"She shouted squirming away.

"Only by an inch."She said walking ahead.

"HEY!WAIT UP,SLOW DOWN!"She shouted trying to catch up with her partner.

"You run faster"She teased,still walking on never looking behind herself to see if the other had caught up.

* * *

"Everyone listen up we have two new students today!"Said Stein getting the attention of all the students.

"Huh?I wonder what they'll be like."Maka said trying to imagine the endless possibilitys.

"I'm sure they'll be some uncool losers."Soul said leaning back in his chair.

"SOUL!Thats rude!"She shouted as she smaked him in the back of the head.

"Jezz i was just kiddng don't take it seriously!"He said rubbing his head in annoyence.

"You probably deserved that anyway."Said a kid with black hair with some irregular white stripes on the side of his head.

"Oh shut it Kid!"Soul said giving him a death glare.

"Be quiet you two i think someones coming."Make said pointing to a slowly opening this the two turned thier heads to see to girls about the same age,the first one was just over an inch taller,she had long silvery,white hair,that reached just past her knees.

Her eyes were a luminate,green,and she wore a black,tight fitting tank top with a hood on the back,and a turtule neck,she also wore a white skirt that reached just above her knees,along with black,and pink leg warmers,with blue slip on shoes.

The girl next to her had black shoulder length hair,with red bangs,she wore a long sleeved white shirt with a purple jacket that cut off just above her stomach.

She wore a pair of red,skinny jeans that touched the floor,and were torn were they dragged along the ground.

On her feet she wore some sandels with torquoise gems laced along the straps.

"This is Dawn Eastclaw."Stein said pointing toward the silver haired one.

"And this is Luna Wetfang her wepon."He said pointing toward the other,they were complete oppisites in every way thier clothes,thier hair,even thier personalitys.

"I expect you to treat them with the upmost respect,you two can sit there between them."He said pointing toward Soul and Death The Kid.

The two walked up to take thier seats.

"Hi i'm Maka Albarn."She said holding out her hand.

"Hi i'm Dawn Eastclaw,and this is my partner Luna."She said shaking Maka's hand."So i'm only guessing but is your partner the one asleep?"She asked pointing to Soul,and giggleing as Maka slapped him causeing him to fall backwards out of his seat.

"_WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"_She hissed quietly trying not to disturbe any one around them.

"It's not that big a deal all he did was fall asleep."Luna said puting her feet on the desk.

"LUNA!You can't do that,and also it is a big deal we're here to learn!"Dawn said pulling Luna's feet of the desk.

"so what kind of wepon is your partner any way?"Soul asked Dawn.

...

* * *

Dawn:So sorry i'm just gonna leave it there for awhile KK^^

**Luna:NO NOT KK YOU ALWAYS DO THIS!**

Dawn:well sorry but thats how it is well since we have sometime can anyone guess what kind of weapon Luna is!

**Luna:Of course i have to be a weapon!**

Dawn:Well yea your the type everyone expects to be the weapon well everyone** REVIEW AND TRY GUESSING WHAT TYPE OF WEAPON LUNA IS PLEASE AND I'LL CONTINUE ON! SEE YA NEXT TIME**

* * *

_STARTED ON 6/12/12 AND __ENDED ON 6/12/12 BECAUSE IM SO AWESOME I FINISHSED IT FOR ALL MY LOYAL READERS THANX^^._


End file.
